


七年之癢那點小事

by Lily1024



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1024/pseuds/Lily1024
Summary: ※第二次開車，依舊是爛文筆預警※想寫一位誘惑滿分的Sonny，但好像不太成功(倒※這篇文是想給一位很久以前跟我說過想看Deleson開車的大大。我那時候答應她，但沒想到拖了那麼久才寫出來…因為那時已經快到學期末正是最兵荒馬亂的時刻，所以我暫停了我的寫文工作，現在放暑假比較有空才重新開始寫。雖然晚了，而且好像很久沒見到那位大大了，但我還是希望她能夠看到。這一切就期望緣分囉。





	七年之癢那點小事

**Author's Note:**

> ※第二次開車，依舊是爛文筆預警  
> ※想寫一位誘惑滿分的Sonny，但好像不太成功(倒  
> ※這篇文是想給一位很久以前跟我說過想看Deleson開車的大大。我那時候答應她，但沒想到拖了那麼久才寫出來…  
> 因為那時已經快到學期末正是最兵荒馬亂的時刻，所以我暫停了我的寫文工作，現在放暑假比較有空才重新開始寫。雖然晚了，而且好像很久沒見到那位大大了，但我還是希望她能夠看到。  
> 這一切就期望緣分囉。

阿里回到家的時候已經有點晚了。  
今天是他和Sonny在一起第七年的紀念日。都說七年之癢，以前的阿里總是對此嗤之以鼻。從他16歲時在德國遇見Sonny開始，兩人像最浪漫的韓劇劇情一樣一見傾心，進度快得驚人。他們用通訊設備天天膩膩歪歪著，休假時把握難得機會見個面便是天雷勾動地火…咳，這形容有點過了，他們真正兒少不宜還是發生在兩人都成年時。總之，少年對愛情義無反顧炙熱的心可以說是熊熊燃燒了他們整個青春年代。  
後來他們來到英超，做了隊友，能天天膩在一起了。甚至連看起來一臉兇相及保守的孫爸都認可了他們，在不影響兒子職業生涯及比賽的情況下也會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼放任他們去過兩人世界。  
但也許是這樣的生活，缺少以前總需要提心吊膽但卻充滿刺激及熱情的戀愛感，而且有時候球隊狀態低迷時也難免影響到他們之間的緊繃氣氛。總之，一直堅定著他們正邁向老夫老妻模式的阿里現在有點想回到過去把那年輕氣盛屁孩般的自己搖醒，告訴他時間的殘酷性。  
原本以為從此就能過上幸福快樂的日子，但現在的情況是，即便一副我是人生勝利組的阿里也不得不承認他和Sonny間確實遇到了點小瓶頸。  
Sonny回國家隊備戰亞洲盃，他則留下來繼續奮戰艱難的賽程，不幸的是中間又受傷了，他只能苦中作樂的抱持樂觀態度開始復健計畫。  
Sonny很關心他的傷勢，但除此之外他也沒有其他表示，以前那位雖然害羞但總會努力嘗試和甜言蜜語互相調情的Sonny彷彿不在了，他們就像隊友一樣，互相關心，但感覺中間多了一條無形的線。  
越想越氣悶的阿里在看到韓國出局後又加上焦慮了。他非常清楚他的男朋友有多看重和在乎國家加在他身上的期待，尤其現在他又成了隊長，肯定擔子更重了。  
但Sonny一整天的音訊都石沉大海。阿里悶了一整天努力和手機大眼瞪小眼，都要望眼欲穿了還是沒能收到男朋友的消息。  
傍晚的阿里終於不得不被醫生下了最後通牒去做一些維持肌肉的訓練，然後被巧遇的隊友們架去酒吧一起喝一杯。等到他回家夜已經深了。  
根本沒想到家裡有人的阿里看到活生生正倚在沙發上的Sonny可以說是被嚇呆了。  
「你回來啦，德勒，怎麼那麼晚？」Sonny語氣軟軟的，像是剛睡醒般在撒嬌。  
阿里心虛的走到他旁邊坐下來，試圖溫柔的安撫自己的戀人。  
「我只是去復健一下，Sonny，一時沒注意時間，我不是故意這麼晚的。倒是你，為什麼那麼快就回來？你不累嗎？」  
Sonny一臉茫然的看著德勒的嘴巴一張一合的說著話，像是看默劇一般。但他似乎聽懂了他最後的問句，面無表情的突然站起來將他一把推倒在沙發上。  
「我高興。」Sonny邊跨坐在他身上邊從齒縫中吐出這幾個字。  
…行，你高興就好。  
阿里實在沒什麼精力去思考。眼前的Sonny看起來和平時很不一樣，他穿著一襲白色的真織浴袍，露出了白皙的鎖骨。他似乎剛沖完澡，半乾的身體讓浴袍緊貼在他身上，勾勒出若隱若現的身體曲線。Sonny的臉上戴著那副他平常常戴的金框眼鏡，透著一股禁慾感。  
「德勒，你不脫衣服嗎？」Sonny邊說著，邊順手將他自己身上浴袍繫帶解開，露出大片不著寸縷的白皙肌膚。  
彷彿被蠱惑著一般一把脫掉上衣的阿里回過神來見到的就是這麼香豔的場景，頓時覺得自己全身的血液都好似蜂擁著往下半身湧去。  
Sonny感受到他下面支起的帳篷，他輕笑一聲，狀似無意的蹭過他挺立的慾望，成功換來阿里倒抽的一口氣。  
Sonny順手拿過一條絲巾，將它蒙在阿里的眼睛上，並在他開口抗議之前俯下身吻住了他。  
Sonny的吻羞澀卻熱情。與其說是一個吻，不如說他在輕咬著阿里的唇。他的雙手也沒閒著，一手拉過阿里的手往自己胸口的敏感處帶，另一手則在他身上搧風點火著。  
阿里被撩撥得快要慾火焚身了。但他從Sonny的嘴裡品嚐到絲絲發酵後的果香，這讓他勉強找回點理智推開了他今天異常主動誘人的男朋友。  
「你…喝醉了…Sonny，別這樣…你可能會受傷的…」他吃力的勸阻很快就被Sonny又一個略顯粗暴的吻給吞回肚裡了。  
Sonny不再給他說話的機會。他的吻從阿里的嘴唇往下，密密麻麻的落在他的頸側，灼熱的氣息打在耳邊，讓阿里幾乎無力招架。隨著他越發急促的呼吸，Sonny來到他敏感的胸口處，在慾火燒盡他理智線的邊緣反覆挑逗著。  
被蒙住雙眼讓阿里的感官更加敏銳，Sonny充滿魅惑的舉動無疑在挑戰他的自制力的底線。他想像著愛人此刻正披著白色浴袍半裸的伏在他身上刺激著彼此本就快要爆炸的荷爾蒙，下身更是硬得發疼了。  
阿里雙手胡亂的搓揉著Sonny早已硬挺的乳頭。兩粒深棕色敏感點已經腫大了一圈，別樣的快感刺激得Sonny不住的粗喘著氣，夾雜著幾聲壓抑不住的呻吟。  
Sonny的吻順著他調理分明的肌肉持續往下，很快就來到了褲頭處。他直起身體俐落的幫身下的男友除下短褲。從僅剩的黑色內褲上可以很明顯看到阿里昂揚的勃起。Sonny扯下了這最後的障礙，維持著跨坐的姿勢無意識的讓彼此同樣精神的性器相抵著摩擦。  
已經快被慾望沖昏腦袋的阿里將手向下放到Sonny的臀肉上或輕或重的揉捏著，期望能暗示他今天異常勾人的韓國甜心進行下一步動作了。  
「別急，德勒。」接受到他的信息的Sonny低聲安撫著他。他拿過放在桌上的潤滑劑草草的幫自己進行了擴張後，扶著阿里硬挺的慾望便直直的坐了下去。  
第一次主動嘗試騎乘的Sonny覺得過程實在沒有像自己想像得順利。沒有擴張完全的甬道有些艱難的吞噬著對方的巨根。他緩慢的坐下去，盡量讓自己適應著被填滿的感覺。  
阿里屏著氣的托著他。他在最初的沖昏頭之後，被Sonny突然讓他進入自己的動作給嚇得冷靜下來。要知道他每次在和男朋友做以前，都會仔細幫自己的寶貝進行擴張動作，避免他的受傷。像現在這樣讓對方那麼草率的接受自己被動的提槍上陣還是第一次。  
Sonny拉過他的手重新放回自己的胸膛上。了解他的暗示的阿里一手維持著揉捏他的一邊乳頭的動作，另一手則摟住他的腰，將頭湊上去吸吮啃咬他另一邊的乳頭。  
雙重刺激讓Sonny迅速軟了下來。他的後面更濕了，液體順著大腿根留下來，讓兩人的交界處充斥著曖昧的水光。  
Sonny在夾雜呻吟的粗喘中開始動了起來。他扶在阿里的胸口上上下抽動著，隨著他的動作越來越快，他們彼此的進入也越來越深。Sonny在一次深深的坐下後，被阿里的巨根頂到了身處的敏感點，過量的快感讓他頭腦一片空白，無意識的癱軟在身下愛人的胸口上。  
一直因為害怕傷到男友而不敢有大動作所以略顯僵硬的阿里這時悄悄鬆了一口氣。但很快他的心又被提了起來。  
「Sonny，你在哭嗎？」  
感受到身上人有些顫抖的身軀，以及胸口處絲絲的涼意，阿里顧不得男友可能難得想和他玩的情趣，連忙扯下蒙在他眼睛上的絲巾，去查看Sonny的情況。  
Sonny確實在哭，他的眼鏡也不知道在什麼時候被甩到地上去。而在聽到阿里的關心後，他無聲的淚水流得更多了，這也讓阿里一陣心疼。  
「是不是因為比賽的事情？我不是說過不要總是把一切扛在自己身上嗎？你已經做得很好了。」  
阿里微微坐起來一手抱住他的男朋友，另一手則溫柔的捧起他的臉耐心的吻去了他臉上的淚水，等著Sonny慢慢平靜下來。  
Sonny最後還是平靜下來了。他頂著有些紅腫的雙眼嚴肅的看著阿里。  
「你還想繼續跟我在一起嗎？德勒。」他終於還是問出這句話。  
本來還想調戲自家男友現在看起來就像一隻垂著耳朵的兔子，並被自己的想像萌了一臉的阿里頓時沒了笑意。  
他暗自嘆了一口氣。該來的總會來，他們遲早得談論這個他們之間一直在逃避的問題。七年之癢，這見鬼的數字可能會讓今晚成為他們的最後一炮。  
阿里也思考過很多，但他發現自己無論如何都不敢想像的一個結果，就是他會和Sonny分開。想到再也無法隨時擁抱自己的小太陽，感受到他窩在自己懷裡對自己作出獨屬戀人間的撒嬌，欣賞他因自己的親吻而害羞通紅的臉，阿里就覺得自己的未來黯淡無光。  
七年了，不論苦樂，他的身邊都有Sonny的陪伴。阿里無法想像在他未來的人生中，除了隊友，Sonny再也不是他的誰了的情況。  
「那你呢，Sonny？你還想跟我在一起嗎？」他沉默了片刻問道，帶著快被提到嗓子邊的心臟。  
Sonny看著他，笑了笑。  
「我？德勒，我當然想，我也很肯定我還愛著你。但是德勒，重點不是我，是你有沒有厭倦和我在一起了。」  
「Sonny，我沒有…」  
「那是你以為的沒有，德勒。但事實證明你現在連和我上床都興致缺缺心不在焉了！」  
阿里現在很確定他男朋友酒一定喝得不少。正常情況下的Sonny雖然話癆但還是很矜持的，他一定說不出這種話。  
爆發完後還在兀自傷心的Sonny在還沒反應過來之際就被阿里翻轉了他原本的主導地位。  
「看來我們都是笨蛋，」他笑了一笑解釋道：「我沒有心不在焉，我只是怕傷了你。」  
「噢…」Sonny愣了一下，繼續說道：「那之前呢，別以為我沒發現你一直有事瞞著我！」  
「我那時在忙著查資料呢。而在查過多筆資料後我覺得濟州島很好。」阿里答非所問的回道。他在Sonny疑惑的視線中，帶著笑意補充了一句：「那會是一個辦婚禮的好地方。」  
他鄭重的在愛人唇上落下了一個充滿愛意的吻：「我們結婚吧，Sonny。」  
七年了，因為一些日常小事而冷戰，進而擔心對方可能會厭倦自己並因此離去而患得患失的他們，在短暫逃避後終於重新回到擁有彼此的人生路上。這是他們人生的一個小插曲，讓他們更堅定對彼此的感情。儘管未來的路上還會有更多挑戰和困難，但他們已有了相伴一生的愛侶，他們會陪著彼此一起走過。  
「所以親愛的，別擔心，你的魅力還在。從現在開始我保證我不會再心不在焉了。」阿里忽然壞笑著對身下剛微微紅著臉答應他的求婚的愛人說道。他低頭啃上對方那對他覬覦已久的雪白鎖骨，落下專屬他的印記。他的雙手熟練的對著身下人的身體幾番撩撥，很快又燃起了對方的慾火。  
Sonny抬起脖子發出一聲低吟。他主動將雙腿緊緊纏上阿里的腰，雙手環住他的脖子，看著他的眼睛挑畔的說道：「希望你說到做到，德勒。你的體力應該不會比剛下飛機的我還差吧。」  
覺得自己男友越醉越開放的阿里低頭吻住他的嘴唇，堵住他剩下的話。「放心，至少我會讓你沒力氣再說話的。」  
他迅速的動了起來，每次對準的都是身下愛人的敏感點。Sonny被撞得只能勉強發出破碎的呻吟，他雙手抱住了正埋在他胸前吸吮啃咬他兩粒已經腫大了一圈的乳粒的腦袋，腰部配合著對方的節奏迅速扭動著，渾身上下都因動情而泛著迷人的紅色。阿里看著他身下風情萬種的愛人。Sonny的眼角因生理性淚水而微微泛紅，鮮豔的紅唇微張著喘氣並發出曖昧的呻吟，純白的浴袍也被兩人交合處所流下的液體沾濕。伴隨著耳邊愛人斷斷續續的呻吟以及因為彼此碰撞所產生的水聲，種種感官上的刺激幾乎燒盡了阿里最後的理智。  
艷麗的畫面刺激得阿里速度越來越快。隨著最後幾下重重的頂撞，他終於將積蓄許久的欲望釋放在愛人的體內。而他的男友也同時達到高潮，在夾雜呻吟的急促喘息中射了出來。  
懶洋洋倚在阿里胸口喘氣的Sonny還沒休息夠，便被男友翻身換了一個姿勢。「甜心，我們的夜晚才剛開始呢。」阿里湊到他耳邊說道。  
隔天早上被愛人一個熱情的早安吻吻醒的Sonny看著臥室的一片狼藉，有點想不通昨晚他們是怎麼從客廳一路滾回床上的。但看著自己身上滿身的紅痕印記和點點瘀青，還要回俱樂部向教練報道的Sonny深深後悔起昨晚自己的縱慾過度。  
「喝點水吧，Sonny。」他在阿里的幫助下撐著酸軟的腰坐起來接過對方手中拿著的水杯。在接觸杯子的那一刻，金屬和玻璃的撞擊聲讓Sonny愣了一下。  
他看著出現在自己手指上那圈設計樸素優雅，上面還有一顆在陽光照耀下閃閃發亮的精緻裸鑽的銀戒，出了神。  
「喜歡嗎？」阿里湊了過來：「我挑好了以後一直在煩惱要怎麼幫你戴上，還好你昨天幫我製造了一個求婚場景。」  
這一切還真是誤打誤撞。懶得思考要說什麼來表達自己現在的感動的Sonny直接拉過他未婚夫，主動湊上去熱情的吻住了他。  
足夠相愛的人是沒有邁不過的坎，包括七年之癢。

==============  
感謝所有看到最後的你們~


End file.
